sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Russian Mafia
The Russian Mafia (also spelled "Mafiya") was a Russian organized crime syndicate active on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Located in Northern California and Oregon, the Russian Mafia plays a recurring role through the series' first, third, and fourth seasons. History Background Imprisoned SAMCRO First 9 member Lenny Janowitz forms good relations with the Russian Mafia from inside Stockton State Prison Season 1 The Russian Mafia receives a visit from True IRA member Michael McKeavey, who offers to sell guns to them. The sale ultimately falls through. Season 3 The prospective Russian-IRA weapons deal is revived by rogue IRA member Jimmy O'Phelan, who contacts Viktor Putlova about protection. Putlova meets with O’Phelan, offering to smuggle him to South America for $2 million. O’Phelan can only get his hands on $700,000, but offers them a discount on guns, which Putlova accepts. O’Phelan’s lieutenant Donny brings the money, and Putlova presents O’Phelan with fake passports and identification for his new life in Brazil. However, Putlova quickly turns on him when SAMCRO offers him $2 million for O’Phelan, and the Russians shoot Donny to death. Then they deliver O’Phelan to SAMCRO to be killed and get their payment. The $2 million turns out to be counterfeit, so the Russians chase after SAMCRO, though they are forced to abandon the pursuit because of an ATF roadblock. Season 4 As payback for SAMCRO’s betrayal, Russian Mafia member Ivo Alexei shanks their Vice President, Jax Teller, in Stockton State Prison. The only thing stopping the Russians from killing them all is the Sons’ new alliance with the powerful Galindo Cartel. Later, Alexei is stabbed in the ear and killed by SAMCRO member Otto Delaney. To make peace, SAMCRO President Clay Morrow gives the Russians 80% of their IRA business. However, when the Sons get out of Stockton, they meet with Putlova to discuss dropping it down to 50%. Putlova, his lieutenant George Leskovich (actually an undercover FBI agent), and several other Russians attend the wedding of SAMCRO member Opie Winston. Afterwards, they meet with SAMCRO in woods. However, it is an ambush, and the Russians are gunned down. Jax Teller stabs Putlova repeatedly in the stomach, killing him. In retaliation, several Russians kidnap Jax and Opie at the Wahewa reservation, killing two Wahewa men. The Russians are quickly killed by Romeo Parada and several other members of the Galindo Cartel. Afterwards, a Russian is kidnapped by the Wahewa and, to avenge the death of their tribesman, condemned to die by fire ants. Clay Morrow suffocates him after he overhears them discussing sensitive business matters. Known members Current *Gavril (Bratva) *Kirill Sokolov (Bratva) *Krupin (Bratva) *Yurik (Bratva) *Iov (Bratva) *Timur (Bratva) *Ilia (Bratva) Former *Bogdan - Killed by Ghost Brothers in 2003 (Issue 3) *Unnamed member - Killed by Opie Winston (Issue 9) *Head Russian - Killed by Clay Morrow *Unnamed member - Killed by unnamed Galindo Cartel member *Unnamed member - Killed by Santo Rivera *Unnamed member - Killed by Romeo Parada *5 unnamed members - Killed by Mayans in prison shower *Viktor Putlova - Former leader; Killed by Jax Teller *Unnamed member - Killed by Tig Trager *Unnamed member - Killed by Clay Morrow *Unnamed member - Killed by Happy Lowman *Unnamed member - Killed by Juice Ortiz *Unnamed member - Killed by Bobby Munson *"George Leskovich" - Undercover FBI agent; killed by Chibs Telford *Ivo Alexei - Killed by Otto Delaney *Anton Maksimov - Killed prior to book by fellow Russian Mafia in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Jax Teller in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Opie Winston in Bratva *Feliks - Killed by Aaron in Bratva *Vasily - Killed by Kirill's men in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Kirill's men in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Lagoshin's men in Bratva *Ustin - Killed by Jax Teller in Bratva *Luka - Killed by Oleg in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Trinity Ashby in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Jax Teller in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Kirill's men in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Chibs in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Jax, Opie, Oleg or Vlad in Bratva *Unnamed member - Killed by Oleg in Bratva *Yakim - Killed by Chibs in Bratva *2 unnamed members - Killed by Chibs in Bratva *Viktor Krupin - Killed by Opie in Bratva *Lagoshin - Killed by Oleg in Bratva *Oleg Voloshin - Killed by unnamed Russian in Bratva *Pyotr - Killed by unnamed Russians in Bratva *Vlad - Killed by unnamed Russians in Bratva *Sacha - Killed by unnamed Russians in Bratva Associates *Lenny Janowitz Category:Factions Category:Russian Mafia